Star Trek: Enterprise
- | Afleveringen = 98 (4 seizoenen) | Tijdlijn = 2151 - 2155 | Afbeelding2 = Enterprise (NX-01) Publiciteits Foto.jpg | Beschrijving2 = }} Star Trek: Enterprise is de zesde serie die zich afspeelt in het Star Trek universum en is bedacht door Rick Berman en Brannon Braga. *Muziek Intro (seizoenen 1-2) (gecomponeerd door Diane Warren, gezongen door Russell Watson) *Muziek Intro (seizoenen 3-4) (gecomponeerd door Diane Warren, gezongen door Russell Watson) *Where My Heart Will Take Me Songtekst *Alternatief Muziek Intro (gebruikt in de afleveringen "In a Mirror, Darkly, Deel I" en "In a Mirror, Darkly, Deel II") Samenvatting De eerste Enterprise aflevering werd uitgezonden in . De serie speelt zich af in de 22e eeuw en volgt de reizen en avonturen van de ''Enterprise'' NX-01, het eerste Starfleet sterrenschip dat de warp 5 snelheid haalt. Het was de enige Star Trek serie waarin de hoofdrolspelers niet werden gewijzigd gedurende de tijd dat de serie liep. Ook was het de eerste serie die in HDTV formaat werd opgenomen i.p.v. het gebruikelijke 1.33:1 formaat. Het was ook de eerste Star Trek serie, waarin gedurende de hele serie, gebruik werd gemaakt van computer gegenereerde omgevingen voor het schip zelf. Enterprise was de eerste serie die een gezongen muzikaal intro had. Alhoewel de originele titel Enterprise was werd bij de start van het derde seizoen, met de aflevering "Extinction", "Star Trek" toegevoegd. Afgemeten aan het aantal kijkers was de serie geen succes en het aantal afleveringen voor het derde en vierde seizoen werden gereduceerd. Problematischer was dat fans zich niet konden inleven in de serie, dit had waarschijnlijk te maken met de donkere ondertoon van de serie die nog meer toenam in het derde en vierde seizoen. Na vier seizoenen werd op 2 februari de serie gestopt door UPN met de laatste aflevering op 13 mei. Hiermee werd Enterprise de eerste Star Trek serie die voortijdig werd afgebroken sinds Star Trek: The Original Series en de enige serie die minder dan zeven seizoenen had gedraaid. Enterprise draaide één seizoen langer dan The Original Series. Er werden 98 Enterprise afleveringen gemaakt. UPN vermelde als reden voor de afbreking de lage kijkcijfers. "We are closing the book and moving on..." Cast Afleveringen Seizoen 1 ENT Seizoen 1, 26 afleveringen: Seizoen 2 ENT Seizoen 2, 26 afleveringen: Seizoen 3 ENT Seizoen 3, 24 afleveringen: Seizoen 4 ENT Seizoen 4, 22 afleveringen: Productie staf * Rick Berman - mede-bedenker, uitvoerend producent, schrijver * Brannon Braga - mede-bedenker, uitvoerend producent, schrijver * Chris Black - mede-uitvoerend producent, schrijver * Manny Coto - mede-uitvoerend producent, schrijver * John Shiban - mede-uitvoerend producent, schrijver * David A. Goodman - leidinggevend producent, schrijver * Ken LaZebnik - leidinggevend producent, schrijver * Mike Sussman - producent, schrijver * Alan Brennert - producent, schrijver * André Bormanis - uitvoerend verhaal schrijver, wetenschappelijke raadgever, schrijver * Alan Kobayashi - grafisch ontwerper Gerelateerde onderwerpen *ENT Seizoen 1 acteurs en actrices *ENT Seizoen 2 acteurs en actrices *ENT Seizoen 3 acteurs en actrices *ENT Seizoen 4 acteurs en actrices *ENT terugkerende personages *ENT terugkerende personages optredens *ENT regisseurs *Regisserende castleden *Crossover optredens Enterprise pt-br:Star Trek: Enterprise ca:Star Trek: Enterprise zh-cn:星际旅行：进取号 bg:Стар Трек: Ентърпрайз cs:Star Trek: Enterprise de:Star Trek: Enterprise en:Star Trek: Enterprise eo:Stela Vojaĝo: Enterprise es:Star Trek: Enterprise fr:Star Trek: Enterprise it:Star Trek: Enterprise ja:スタートレック：エンタープライズ pl:Star Trek: Enterprise pt:Star Trek: Enterprise ru:Звёздный путь: Энтерпрайз sr:Звјездане стазе: Ентерпрајз sv:Star Trek: Enterprise uk:Зоряний шлях: Ентерпрайз